Time of our choosing
by darksider82
Summary: What if Bumblebee wasn't the first to land on Earth but the Wreckers, Hound and Crosshairs as well. What happens when the commando's of the autobots meet the BWL? Beware Voldemort, they're coming
1. Chapter 1

**Time of our choosing**

**By: Darksider82**

**Beta: Wingedseerwolf**

**Disclaimer: Must we go through this tediousness every time? No I don't own anything from these franchises.**

**Transformers/HP x-over**

**HP/KB and Transformer ships are standard**

Before time began, there was the Cube. We know not where it comes from, only that it holds the power to create worlds and fill them with life. That is how our race was born. For a time, we lived in harmony. But like all great power, some wanted it for good, others for evil. And so began the war. A war that ravaged our planet until it was consumed by death, and the Cube was lost to the far reaches of space. We scattered across the galaxy, hoping to find it and rebuild our home. We searched every star, every world. And just when all hope seemed lost, message of a new discovery drew us to an unknown planet called... Earth.

Harry looked out of the tent, He and his two best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger had erupted into a blazing argument, which had ended up with wands drawn at each other.

Harry was confident in his arsenal of spells, due to him dating Katie Bell in secret since his third year. What he taught the DA was barely a fifth of what he actually knew when in terms of actual spells it was quite frightening. Katie had educated him various styles of duelling.

Hammer- Large core, large reserves and more powerful spells more frequently, generally called in when no-one is interested in prisoners.

Environmentalist- Manipulation of surroundings to assist in a duel. It was generally a good alternative and/or supplementary style for hammer duellists to learn as well.

The weaknesses of these two depended on magical core repletion. Hammers could cast large spells more often but needed longer to recharge before casting them again and environmentalists needed between two to five seconds to fully use the environment together.

Weavers- Spells that fit nicely together can flow together in a long stream of effects.

The weakness of weaving, the user was pretty much static and if the chain was disrupted they needed time to refocus.

Specialists- Any spell belonged to category or type of spell for example incendio, a standard fire spell that was linked to the fire category of spell. A specialist of fire spells were known as pyromancers. Another example was cutting spells they were known as slicers.

Scalpels- Scalpel duellists were the opposite of hammers; they required minimum force to win. Scalpels didn't fire that many spells so they needed protecting until the spell was ready.

Katie had suggested the following style to Harry who had begun to dabble in it during the Christmas break of his third year, about three months after they started dating. It was the style of storm duelling.

Storms- Lots of low level spells at high velocity. Required sharp reflexes and hand to eye co-ordination and the chance of depleting the core exceptionally quickly.

And the last one was the Guardian style.

Guardians-Massive shields, defensive by choice so lacking in offensive spells.

Harry had quickly consolidated his options, he could have probably taken the pair of them in duel if he combined his reflexes that fitted a storm duellist and his inventories of brute force and breaking spells to make a considerable opponent. Instead he focused his magic at them and told them to leave and never come back. Now he was alone without a clue of where to go.

"I have a provisional drivers licence thanks to copious amounts of memory charms and nutritional potions." Harry murmured as he shrunk his tent and vanished deeper into the Forest of Dean.

Meanwhile a rusted old Husky Tactical Support Vehicle quietly made its way off the military base and onto the main road. This vehicle was a disguise for a robot. More specifically it was a Transformer autobot by the name of Hound.

Hound was soon found by a bright lime green Chevrolet Corvette C7 Stingray, its name was Crosshairs. _"Boy am I glad to see you Hound. Even if you are a stupid bloated waste of energon." _Crosshairs called out.

"_Nice to see you as well Crosshairs, care to tell me where we are exactly?" _The Scottish sounding Hound rumbled getting a cackle from the Paratroopers. Then the pair groaned as they heard the sound three Rally Cars pulling up next to them.

"_Hound, Crosshairs, wonderful the gang's all here." _Grunted Leadfoot from his Earnhardt Ganassi Racing Target car, as his two squad mates Topspin as a Hendrick Motorsports Lowe's/Kobalt and Roadbuster a National Guard Chevrolet Impala.

"_Wreckers it's a damn sight better to see you than loud and grumpy over there." _Announced Crosshairs before taking charge _"Now where the frag are we? What Galaxy? System and Planet? Seen Prime?"_

"_Now, keep calm Crosshairs." _Mocked Leadfoot _"…We are in the Galaxy called the Milkyway, the System is the same and we are on a planet called Earth…As for Prime? Nope, I ain't seen frag apart from you four." _

By now Harry had managed to find himself into a town called Parkend, he stumbled out of the forest and nearly ploughed into a truck. "What the hell." He yelled jumping back from the car, which jerked backwards.

As good as undercover Hound was, he still retained reflex reaction to hit back. _"HOUND! CONTROL YOURSELF! THIS KID COULD BE USEFUL!" _Snarled Crosshairs.

Harry watched as the green car suddenly revved its engine at the truck. "The five of you better come with me. You're not normal vehicles are you?"

Slowly but surely the cars followed Harry out of the town and the moment they were alone Harry stopped. "Show your real forms." He demanded pulling out his wand.

"_What's he doing Crosshairs?" _Asked Hound.

"_How should I know…You're the one who startled him."_

"_Maybe it's just a lucky charm or something…You, know I have my lucky Spanner and you've got your coat." _Chipped in Topspin shutting up the quarrel before it could truly begin.

The cars split apart, making Harry's eyes wide and slowly the cars became arms, legs and heads. "Merlin…Who are you? What are you?"

"Easy fleshling we are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the Planet Cybertron which is about one galaxy over…Call us Autobots kid. Anyways I'm Crosshairs, big beer belly is Hound. Small, stumpy and red is Leadfoot and Tall and Lean Blue is Topspin and Lean Green is Roadbuster. The five of us are commando's or more specifically I'm a paratrooper and the rest are commando's."

Harry nodded "Okay, you guys are humanoid, walking, talking, robotic organisms from another galaxy. I'll believe that. My name is Harry James Potter, born to James and Lily Potter, I was born July 31st 1981 and I am a wizard and native to planet earth."

"Wizards don't exist kid. It says on the World Wide Web."

Harry nodded, he had seen the internet when he had snuck into Dudley's room when his fat cousin had been up all night playing video games and looking something called 'cheats'. "If so then explain this…Petrificus totalus."

Leadfoot froze in place and toppled forwards, Harry muttered the counter curse and Leadfoot managed to gain his balance. "That was magic?"

Harry nodded "I need your help."

Crosshairs crouched "If we can help…We will."

Harry then began to tell his tale from his parents murder, till now. The autobots patiently waited as patiently until he finished before stating "We help you find and terminate these soul shards, you deal with this Megatron wannabe and then you'll help us find Prime?"

"Yes, you have my honour and word…My father's family always said 'fortune favours the bold'. I'll help you find this Optimus Prime. Whose Megatron?"

"Simply…Big, evil tyrant who wants to rule Cybertron through brute force and fear." Stated Hound.

"Wonderful Harry, out of one civil war and into another."

"First things first kid…We did a scan on you when you did that body bind on Leadfoot and we felt something repugnant and rancid emanating from your forehead…That one of those horo things?"

Harry nodded "…Well you're in luck kid. You've got one in that bag of yours, one seems to be underground in a city called London, another is six hours north east from here and one is about three hours south east with something else that smells evil."

Harry nodded "That big cluster of evil, is Tom, his snake pet and his army. The one in London is in a bank vault run by goblins. The one six hours from here is my school...So we head to London and if you can disguise yourself as a human, I can get us in...though getting out is going to be tough."

"Leave that to me and my boys kid. We Wreckers are good at get things out." Said Roadbuster "...Though you get any of us killed I'll bottle ye...Yan nancy wanker."

Harry couldn't help but grin at the statement "Looking to deliver the line weren't you?" The Green Wrecker nodded.

"Good idea, nice delivery but not as this moment. I'm not going to get anyone killed hopefully. So what's going to happen is, one of you preferably Crosshairs because he seems the most calm and less likely to crack. We'll get in, get the thing and you get us out...Unless I say something like Wreckers, need a distraction."

"Got it...You and Paraboy go in. Hound and us, sit around and wait unless we hear 'Need a distraction' got it. Nice and simple." Grunted Leadfoot.

"ROLL OUT!" With that they all transformed with Harry climbing inside Crosshairs chest compartment.

"So, how fast can we go?"

They made it to London in very good time, resulting in a slightly green Harry. Harry flipped his hood up with a green clad Crosshairs and they entered the bank. "Master Goblin, I need to get something examined."

The goblin looked and saw himself staring at Harry Potter "Of course. Your associate can remain out here."

"Do it Cross."

"Mr. Potter you do realise how dangerous it was for you to come here?"

"I do...I need you to look at this."

He dropped the locket on the desk, which started to shriek. The goblin activated privacy runes, which thankfully drowned the shrieking, but the Goblin new what it was. "Horcrux...I sense three. I'll get it and deal with them."

Harry winced as the horcrux was extracted from his skull and subsequently destroyed. "Master Goblin, I'll be in touch once this war is over."

The goblin disabled the runes and Harry snuck out flipping his hood up, Crosshairs looked up. "So you're alive then...Now what?"

"We get to the school, destroy the last one. Assemble our forces and we crush this son of a bitch and we find Prime."

"Just like the plan."

Harry nodded and Crosshairs smirked as they left the magical world the paratrooper held his fist out. "You're meant to bump fists with me."

Harry formed a fist and bumped it with the green bot "Like that?"

"Like that...Damn you're human. Would make a fine autobot and coming from me that's saying something."

"So how'd it go?" Asked Hound through the speakers.

"All of 'em down bar the one in the school." Crosshairs transformed and Harry once again thanked the early mornings and the distinct lack of people in muggle London and the autobots took off.

Meanwhile hidden at Shell Cottage both Hermione and Ron had been chewed out by the remaining members of the Order of the Phoenix. "HOW COULD YOU LEAVE HIM BY HIMSELF?!" Roared Lupin.

"HE DIDN'T HAVE A PLAN! BESIDES WE WERE COLD, HUNGRY AND WANTED TO FIND A PLACE TO HOLD UP FOR A FEW DAYS SO WE COULD RE-PLAN!" Bellowed Ron sounding like an elephant.

"Ron...Shut up. Harry knows what he's doing. I have faith in him, I left mainly because I didn't see how I could help him anymore than I already have."

Katie Bell, worked as a spy for the order in the Department of Games and Sport spoke up "Harry, told me some things. He asked me since I've been dating the bugger since fourth year. He asked me what would you do if you had to hide something of such value that you couldn't trust in a Gringotts Vault. I immediately said the Room of Requirements and this was just before my accident."

The Order stared at the girl "You've been dating Harry and he's kept it quiet." But it was Hermione who summed up Katie's statement.

"You've told us the location of the last Horcrux and the battleground. We need to warn Harry and take back Hogwarts."


	2. Chapter 2

**Time of our choosing**

**By: Darksider82**

**Beta: Wingedseerwolf**

**Disclaimer: Must we go through this tediousness every time? No I don't own anything from these franchises.**

**Transformers/HP x-over**

**HP/KB and Transformer ships are standard**

"Chatting and Spells"

Introduction

"_Flashback conversations, nonverbal spells and autobots talking"_

The autobots and their human ally made good time to Scotland. Harry felt rather green despite the adrenaline pumping in his veins as Crosshairs zoomed across the country deftly avoiding security cameras and toll booths.

Soon enough Harry felt the familiar magical pressure of a barrier disguising a town. "Crosshairs, we need to get off the road…Take the next exit." The green commando grunted and the five autobots and human ally quickly left the road and went up an old dirt track.

"Kid, I detect some sort of energy barrier…It seems like a deterrent for people not like you. It's trying to scramble my circuits." Crosshairs rumbled as he shifted into his humanoid form.

"Muggle repelling barrier and it appears to be an electrical scrambling ward…SON OF A BITCH!" Harry exclaimed furiously, thoroughly ticked off with the Wizarding World once again.

"What's got under your bonnet kid?" Asked Hound reverting out of his truck form, minigun slung diagonally across his back with a shotgun in his right hand up by his shoulder.

"According to one of my books, electronic or robotic parts cannot function in heavily magically saturated areas. Yet when I took you Crosshairs into Diagon Alley did you suffer any sort of difficulties?" Harry questioned curiously.

"Aside from a momentary rebooting of my sensors, which were disrupted due to the unusual saturation of energy now known as magic no." The lime green commando replied.

"Now you cannot enter this area due to your sensors and other parts being shut down. Proving my recently discovered point that wizards CHOOSE to be ignorant of the non-magicals and have taken up sabotaging them so they are unable to bring their inventions to increase their learning abilities onto these grounds…This comes to the point, I can break this ward easily enough but it will bring all sorts of unpleasantness upon us."

Crosshairs pulled out what could only be described two overly sized sub machine guns. "These'll punch through most things. Don't worry about us kid, trash the thing and get us in." He instructed.

"He's got that right." Hound grunted lighting his bullet cigar.

"Stand back, get into your alternate forms and hide out." Harry instructed, the five Autobots slid smoothly into their forms.

"_Harry, to break a ward you must channel your core power into your wand and say the word break." _As he recalled the lesson on ward destruction, Katie had also told him of two other ways the domino effect, hit the interlinking ward and watch them crumble and slicing where small sections were cut and peeled away, since they were on the clock, Harry concentrated his power into his wand that he had acquired earlier considering his Holly Wand was in pieces.

"_BREAK!"_

The effect was immediate, the weakened electronic scrambling ward shattered and screeched as it disintegrated. It crashed onto the caterwauling ward that began to emit a shriek not too familiar to banshee's wail.

Harry pulled on his invisibility cloak and ran into the village. The autobots zoomed in after him, taking the back streets up to an ancient castle. The only reason they could see it was because of the ambient energy on their scanners and they were impressed that humans could build something so impressive.

"_I can smell the evil…Someone has taken over that school is high on that Tom kid's bootlicker list. Get into cover…By the spark what are those. NO, I DIDN'T NEGLECT YOU!" _Hound roared in agony as he felt the passing of the dementors.

"Potter, is out here somewhere. All we have to do is send these things after him and they'll sniff him out." Somebody called when the autobots heard.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Then a baaing sound was heard and the dementors fled.

"POTTER! SURRENDER NOW AND YOU SHALL LIVE!" A Death Eater Shouted.

"Shut ye yapping. That ain't a stag but a bleeding goat. You send the dementors my way and I'll send 'em right on back." An old but powerful voice shouted.

This amusing dialog caused the autobots to completely turn off their energy reserves to stop themselves from being given away by their giggles.

"It's only Abe…Yet another false alarm."

Harry stuck his head out of the pub "Thanks Mr. Abe."

Harry was shocked to say the least to find out the periwinkle eyes he had seen in his two way mirror was actually none other than Aberforth Dumbledore the younger Dumbledore brother who got in trouble for experimenting on goats.

Harry explained his current situation, when Aberforth's picture of his little sister Ariadne disappeared and swung forward revealing a battered and dishevelled Neville Longbottom appeared with a sack of galleons. "Hey, Aberforth can we get the normal dinner please the Carrows are in a vicious mood right now…Harry? What the hell are you doing here?"

Harry grinned, gone was the chubby round faced teen that had started Hogwarts. Neville had definitely grown into himself "Here to kick ass, chew gum and save the world…Not necessarily in that order but I don't have any gum."

Neville shook his head at the raven haired teens statement. "Come on Harry people are dying to see you…Where are Ron and Hermione?" He questioned realising the lack of the two other parts of the 'Golden Trio'.

"Left me in the woods as they were pissed off with me for supposedly withholding information when I had given all the information I had disclosed to them already." Harry replied with a dry grin.

"What are you planning now?"

"We need to find Ravenclaw's tiara or diadem whatever it's called, take the school back, get my allies into the grounds and take out Tom Riddle, then I can grab my girlfriend." Harry said smirking taking several of the food bags Aberforth's house elves had just finished making and following Neville scurried up the steep slope to emerge in the Room of Requirement.

"Look who I found in the Hogs Head!" Declared Neville as he pulled Harry into the Room, Harry's jaw dropped the DA had definitely grown in his year on the run.

"How many of you are there in total?" He asked.

"Around fifty, if we can get everyone together, this is quite infrequent to get a gathering much larger than fifteen." Said another voice, Harry found himself staring at a rather grizzled Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas.

"Harry, where are the reinforcements? Where are Ron and Hermione?" Everyone began to ask now that the word was out that the DA's leader had arrived.

"For now it I'm it…As for those two, they couldn't tell the wood from the trees, were unhappy with the amount of information I gave them. They insinuated I was hiding information, wands were drawn Ron and I argued, Hermione tried to calm everyone down and I…"

"Probably said something along the lines of I've given you everything I know. You know where to go if you don't want in on this crusade…We shared dorm with you and Ron and a common room with the three of you and myself, Luna and Ginny went into the Department of Mysteries with you three, so I'd like to say that myself and the rest of the Gryff's in our year and one below know you three relatively well. So what's the plan? Aside from the kick some ass, save the world and chew gum thing."

"I need to find a horcrux, it is somewhere in this castle. It's the diadem of Ravenclaw." Explained Harry his eyes hardening the moment he said horcrux.

"I take it a horcrux is nothing good Harry…Mind telling us what that actually is?" Asked Seamus curiously.

"What is the most heinous crime you could commit?"

"Murder…Cold blooded murder."

"Correct…does anyone know what murder does to the soul?" Harry asked seeing as no-one knew he carried on "Murder splits the soul." Everyone's eyes widened and a few of the Ravenclaw's began to pale and turn green.

"Voldemort's created horcruxes which are his soul shards…that's why he claims to be immortal. My father is a sympathizer, he's a sympathizer for knowledge." Zacharias Smith said gaining a tonne of stony glares.

"Smith is correct. Horcruxes are an ancient Bangladeshi forbidden art, my family are tasked to hunt down and destroy all knowledge of them." Pavarti Patil said.

"What do we know of him?"

"He and I both see Hogwarts as our home. Dumbledore told me that Riddle found quite a few secrets of the school and if I were to hide something not in Gringotts it's probably in the school, my guess is in here." Harry exclaimed.

"Now what do we do? Do we have a way to destroy the damn thing?"

"Basilisk venom works real good, we're going to need either a basilisk fang or something coated in it." Harry retorted cutting off Demelza Robinson.

"We don't have a basilisk."

"A dead one in the chamber of secrets, got the bite to prove it. But we can't get to it easily." Said Harry

"So what do we do?" questioned Neville already guessing what his friend had in plan.

"We cause holy hell...We get out of here. I'll find the horcrux, Susan then you get to a fireplace in McGonagall's office, it's got a packet of floo powder in it and call Shell Cottage tell them that Harry is at Hogwarts and needs everyone's assistance." Harry instructed.

Susan nodded as Neville took charge "All right everyone we take back the school...Death Eaters we stun unless we come across the Carrows then its okay to kill them. Make sure they attack first constitutes as self defence on the soul." Neville ordered.

Everyone filed out of the room, the forty odd students and Harry assembled in the corridor of the seventh floor. Harry began walking back and forth and the door re-appeared. "Expecto Patronum messenger: Autobots I'm safe and in the castle. Move up slowly." The patronus vanished and he began to search.

Meanwhile Draco Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were making their way up to the transfiguration corridor laughing about some third year muggleborn that they had just tortured for the sake of it. As they were laughing and joking they were taken completely off guard as Seamus and Dean crept up behind the two thickset brutish boys and pulled them backwards, cutting off their air supply and knocking them out as Neville got the drop on Malfoy.

Malfoy was taller and lankier by a good two inches but Neville was broader, physically stronger and was assisted by gravity. Neville had been balancing on a chandelier and dropped onto the peroxide blonde sending him into the floor with a sickening thud.

Susan ran past the three smirking Gryffindor boys "You three enjoyed that a bit too much."

Their so called innocent expressions brought a grin to her face. She had dated Neville in Third Year and they fell apart but remained good friends. Dean was a recently acquired drinking friend over the past year and she was in an 'off and on' relationship with Seamus.

She made her way into Professor McGonagall's office and found herself staring down the wand of the elderly Deputy Headmistress. "Miss Bones, I hope you have a good reason for breaking into my office at this hour." The deputy asked coldly wrapping her dressing gown around her.

"Harry's here in Hogwarts, he said something about a Shell Cottage and needing everyone's assistance. He told me to go get you because he said you'd understand what I was talking about. He also said he trusted me because if I'm anything like my aunt to act in utmost secrecy is imperative."

Professor McGonagall's eyes widened and she pulled out the pack of floo powder "SHELL COTTAGE!" McGonagall shouted before sticking her head in the fireplace.

Bill jumped as he saw McGonagall's head appear in the fireplace. "Professor..."

"Potter is at Hogwarts. Gather the Order and come through my fireplace." Ordered McGonagall and dissapeared.

Ron and Hermione heard McGonagall's voice as they entered the kitchen with Tonks and Lupin on their heels. "What did McGonagall want?" Asked Ron bluntly, Bill stared at the four with a stony expression.

"Contact the Order, we're moving out to Hogwarts."


	3. Chapter 3

**Time of our choosing**

**By: Darksider82**

**Beta: Wingedseerwolf**

**Disclaimer: Must we go through this tediousness every time? No I don't own anything from these franchises.**

**Transformers/HP x-over**

**HP/KB and Transformer ships are standard**

"Chatting and Spells"

"_Flashback conversations, nonverbal spells and autobots talking"_

The Order of the Phoenix headed through the school under heavy cloaking charms and invisibility spells. Tonks and Remus had been ordered to stay at home because of their newborn son.

The school had now heard of possible intruders thus everyone was required in full uniform in their houses in the Great Hall in front of the Headmaster Severus Snape. "I have heard disturbing rumours that there is an intruder in this school. I have also heard that it is Potter. Does anyone wish to correct me on this?" He drawled, as he fixed the hall with a sneer.

Harry had made his way to the doors to the Great Hall which were shut but not locked. Katie, Ron and Hermione had arrived just off the Great Hall from a different classroom from Order sympethisizers. Harry grinned as he wrapped Katie in a hug. "I've missed you too Kat. Liberate Hogwarts and take out Voldemort and I promise we'll do whatever it was you wanted to do."

Katie looked at Harry her eyes wide "America? The pair of us?"

Harry nodded "Three days, three months a year. Whatever you wish."

Katie grinned "Now get him." Harry smirked coldly.

"Will do, you keep safe. Ron, Hermione I can't trust you with my life but can I trust you with hers?" With that he turned and with a flick of his wand hurled the doors open.

"About those rumours...They were real." Harry announced launching a complex string of bludgening, breaking and blasting curses in a complex chain at the two Death Eaters who were standing under the sigil engraved above the staff table as the Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers.

One of the Carrows was taken out quickly and he crashed to the ground unmoving. Neville, Dean and Seamus took quick advantage on the remaining Carrow and sent her into the floor twitching and unconsious but alive.

McGonagall surged forward and with several spells later caused Snape to flee. "Put the Slytherins and the 1st to 3rd and 4th years in the Dungeons the rest of you can either stay and fight or leave." She ordered only to see a variation of knuckles cracking and violent curses be discharged at the ceiling.

The doors swung open again and members of the Order of the Phoenix appeared, among them were Oliver Wood, Alcia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson and the Weasley Twins. "Secure the castle, I want the Death Eaters to struggle to claim our lives." Ordered Harry.

Everyone set to work, plants to the trebuchet along with animated suits of armour. Then they saw them a mass cloud of black smoke descending upon the school only to bounce off as the anti apparataion wards closed off the school.

The autobots had positioned themselves inside the grounds and were now waiting for the signal. They had been told to only reveal themselves should anything big appear. When they enquired about big, the boy had said you couldn't miss them at all.

Then they felt it, the enormpus spike in pressure as scores of cloaked men and massive humanoid things appeared just outside of the protective barrier. "Holy shit, the kid wasn't kidding when he said you couldn't miss 'em. They're as big as you're fat Hound." Sniped Cosshairs as he pulled out his two SMG's.

Hound smirked and checked his extra large belt fed ten barrelled gatling gun and the Wreckers checked their weaponry.

Voldemort withdrew the elder wand from within his robes and levelled it straight at the wards and discharged a lightning bolt at it and the dark army charged forwards. The Snatchers leading the way just behind the Anaconda sized Nagini as it belted towards the school.

The trolls and ogres followed and almost as planned the traps were sprung. House elves are brilliant creatures generally but when providing an Alamo style defence at Hogwarts they were amazing.

Harry had ordered Kreature and Dobby, Harry's own elves who were working undercover for Harry to help keep morale up and win them to his side worked effectively. The eleves had layered everything from Filibuster fireworks, Portable Swamps, Disastrous Quicksand and Peruvian Darkness Powder across the grounds.

Also hidden beneath the grounds were Helga Hufflepuff's personsal protective plants, that whyen activated by either the head of Hufflepuffhouse, the Headmistress/Headmaster or Heir of Hufflepuff transformed the grounds into a lethal killing zone.

Portugese Maneaters, Spanish Trapping Elderflowers and every other plant that had a penchant for human flesh emerged from the ground, efffectively halting the charge. Too make matters worse Professors Sprout and Trawlawney were launching fully matured and immature Mandrakes over the walls along with crystal balls.

Did they know that the components of crystal balls were flammable? More than one Snatcher incinerated himself and his unlucky friends alive due to happy trigger flinging of basic fire charms.

Nagini surged forwards unharmed as did the Giants and Ogres that was until a low groaning was followed by a whine as suddenly the legs, chests and the occasional head of said creatures exploded in showers of blood, guts, brains and bones. Idiots hadn't noticed the massive alien robots concealed in the trees.

Voldemort hissed in rage, cast another lightning bolt and his Death Eaters and small pack of Werewolves charged forwards into the fray. Lavender was the first to be injured, Greyback bit into her shoulder before he was launched physically backwards by an enraged Hagrid. The half giant hadn't managed to make it to the castle as the snatchers hit and had settled for grabbing his crossbow, bolts and his half brother.

Hound ceased firing when he saw the smaller giant crash into the on coming giants.

Voldemort flicked his left wrist and several corpses of Ogres were flung at the castle walls.

By now Nagini had breached the castle and was scaring off potential attackers as spells bounced off her thick hide. "DEPULSO INFLAMARA!" Three voices yelled and the massive snake hissed in pain as the 'smash and burn' spells slammed into snakes hide just beneath skull.

Katie, Ron and Hermione smirked in satisfaction as they found a spell that worked. Suddenly Nagini dissapeared in raw speed, she lashed her tail around tripping the three students and effortlessly coiled herself tightly around the taller brunett, bushy haired rat and ginger thing. Slowly she began to squeeze as according to her master these three were anchors to her nemisis.

However deciding not to kill them, sheswalled the brunette and moved the bushy haired one and ginger closer together and, moving like a sidewinder she made her way out of the frantic fighting of students and Death Eaters.

Lucius Malfoy watched in horror as one of the Flint Death Eaters went down to cutting curse to the hamstring and three fourth year Gryffindors armed with a brick dived on top of him.

Malfoy senior effortlessly cut down one Dennis Creevey, only to find him cringing in pain. Colin had tripped over the corpse of a Death Eater saw his brother die and punched the man squarely in the testicles.

Neville swore violently as he ducked a decapitation spell cast by Rudolphus Lestrange. He knew it was Rudolphus as the last time Neville fought the bastard, the Lestranged used it as his every third spell.

Neville looked around him as he dived behind a pillar that began to dissolve due to an acidic spell. He found a sheet of class, three rocks and half a brick and his wand. "Reparo." He muttered and the glass formed a mirror, picking up the rocks he launched one between the Lestrange brothers and rushed out with the mirror.

The decpatiation curse was launched, Neville threw the mirror at it as he cast a simultaneous reflecting rotating charm. The spell bounced off the mirror as acid hit it. The spells bounced off and connected with the opposite brothers. Rabastan couldn't do a thing as his head was cleaved in twain and Rudolphus collapsed as the skin on his face began to melt away.

"HARRY POTTER! I HAVE YOUR GIRLFRIEND AND TWO FRIENDS IN MY POSSESSION!" Voldemort called out, his sinister voice reverberating around the castle.

"I KNOW TOM! WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Harry shouted back shoving the corpse of Draco Malfoy off him. Draco had tried to split his head open with a sledgehammer charm but Harry had ducked under it, kneed him in the gut and slammed him face down onto the stairs and covered himself with the blonde's body as three Death Eaters killed another three coming from behind him, one of the deceased was Narcissa Malfoy.

"YOUR UNCONDITIONAL SURRENDER! ALL THE OTHER REBELS SHALL BE SPARED! LORD VOLDEMORT DOES NOT WISH FOR ANYMORE BLOODSHED OF WITCHES AND WIZARDS!"

Harry slumped, he was beaten he knew it. "Expecto Patronum messenger: Hound, Crosshairs, Wreckers if you gys have a plan now is the time." The stag flew out of the walls and across the grounds and into the forest.

Unknown to the Death Eaters, three rally cars, a sports car and a massive armoured transport were creeping forwards towards the school. Crosshairs and Hound were worried, they liked the kid and were about to risk exposure of their own kind to save him.

"HARRY POTTER! ARE YOU FOOLISH OR BRAVE? TO COME OUT HERE ALONE?" Mocked Voldemort as his remiaing Death Eaters snickered.

"A little bit of everything you said and more. Tom, I want an oath that the moment I surrender you are too let Katie, Hermione and Ron go. A binding oath on your life, family and magic."

"I, Lord Voldemort do solemenly swear upon my life, magic and family that no harm shall come to Katie Bell, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley during this surrender terms so shall it be." Magic flared and Harry grinned.

"I, Harry James Potter do formally surrender." Harry threw his wand aside.

Voldemort smirked, the three hostages were let go but in that same instance he screamed "AVADA KEDAVRA! AVADA KEDVRA! AVADA KEDVRA!"

Three killing curses sped out of Voldemorts wand faster than maestro can conduct an orchestra. Harry flung himself forward wrapping himself around Katie andtackling her to the floor. The spell connected sailed over Harry and the other two connected solidly with Ron and Hermione.

The other spell to some sheer coincidence, connected with none other than Nagini who had her eyes fixed upon a shivering Colin Creevey. The surviving Creevey had just been bitten with a slow paralysis bite in the calf. If anything Nagini loved to play with her food more than Voldemort did.

Voldemort screamed in outrage as he felt his last anchor to immortality vanish. Hounded partially formed and threw a cybertronian six round flintlock musket out. Harry felt the object coming and plucked it out of the air, the pistol felt and looked like a musket in his hands but harry shrunk it down to his size and pulled back the hammer like Hound had shown him on the run. "You're mortal Tom. Neither can live whilst the other survies. Born as the seventh month dies the one with the power the Dark Lord Knows Not will be born. It's the ability to relate, accept, find and make friends and love people. For what I'm about to do, I am truly sorry."

Harry squeezed the trigger, the musket fired like a cannon, sending Harry to the floor as Voldemorts head was blown apart. Silence echoed around the grounds as Voldemorts body hit the floor and screaming started.

By now survivors of the Auror department made their way onto the battleground of Hogwarts incapacitating any Death Eaters. "Harry...are..you...okay?" Ears ringing, world disorientated Harry sat up to find Katie looking over him and in his hand was Hound's pistol.

"Great shot kid...Killed him real good. Anyone who can get up from a shot to the head isn't right." Crosshairs stated as Harry unshrunk the gun and Hound took it back.

"What are we going to..." Katie said but was cut off as Harry kissed her deeply.

"Make out with you. Katheryn 'Katie' Danielle Bell will you be my girlfriend?" Harry asked.

Katie's eyes filled with tears of love as she stared at her sleep deprived, battered and bruised boyfriend. "Yes...Yes I will...Now who are these talking robots that have somehow avoided not being seen."

"She's a keeper kid...Some extremely advanced prototype cloaking, we studied your mate here as he demonstrated some spells, especially the visibility ones and we managed to create something similar. Problem is it fades the moment we move." Said Leadfoot.

"Can I get some names Hadrian?"

"Okay, you'll find two with big bellies one's fat and tall and the other is red and fat. The first one is hound a heavy support, demonlitionist commando. Red and fat is a leader of a three man team called the Wreckers he's called Leadfoot. You'll find one that looks like paratrooper Crosshairs and the others are tall and blue and tall and green Topspin and Roadbuster the only way to tell the the difference is Roadbuster has Scottish accent."

"How are you going to explain them?"

"You five need to listen to me. I know you lot are sentient beings but where we are they're quite likely to strip you apart to see how you work. However I'm gpoing to say I was depressed and large bouts of acvcidental magic created you and you've..."

"Not really listened to your orders because you were messed up when you 'created' us...I like it. Don't like being told to be dumb as Hound but still, I like my life too much." Said Leadfoot.

"Mr. Potter we need to ask you some questions."


	4. Chapter 4

**Time of our choosing**

**By: Darksider82**

**Beta: Wingedseerwolf**

**Disclaimer: Must we go through this tediousness every time? No I don't own anything from these franchises.**

**Transformers/HP x-over**

**HP/KB and Transformer ships are standard**

"Chatting and Spells"

"_Flashback conversations, nonverbal spells and autobots talking"_

Harry and Katie found themselves sitting in the Headmasters Office with several aurors surrounding them. Their hands were tied but that was it. "What are these questions? Why does this feel something suspiciously like an interrorgation or murder?"Harry asked only to recieve a punch to the stomach.

Umph. "We ask the questions Mr. Potter not you." The auror said flicking his wand and a purple beam appeared.

"This is a bludgeon stick...Now where are those robots?" Asked the auror.

"I don't have a clue." Harry responded only to wince as the spell slammed across his back.

"HARRY!" Screamed Katie as she thrashed against her chair.

"Don't move girl...or you'll get it." Snapped the auror.

"Don't you fucking touch her." Harry growled only to keel over as another blow smashed into his ribs.

"Where...are...the...robots." Growled the auror.

"I...don't...know." Growled Harry. "Please...let...her...go."

"Where...are...they? All...we...ask...is...the...truth?" The auror said smashing the baton into Harry's stomach.

"I...told...you...I...don't...know."

"That's enough three." The aurors snapped to attention as John Dawlish entered the room.

"Yes Minister." The aurors chorused before saluting and filed out of the room. Dawlish then sat in the high winged back chair behind Dumbledore's desk.

"Now then congratulations Lord Potter-Black. I sincerely thank you for ridding us of from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named Reign of Terror. But I need to ask where are those robots? Because you're breaking several laws. Now my aurors may well have been a tad over zealous in trying to get the answers out of ypu but rest assured we will get the answers from you."

Harry spat blood and phelgm on the floor in front of Dawlish. "Thats my answer."

Outside the window Crosshairs was smirking _"Oh that boy something tough. He'll crack though."_

Hound grunted _"The girl, the moment he puts the mention of torture on her, the boys folds quicker than Prime over 5 card." _

The wreckers snorted at the fat commando _"Can't we just break 'em out?"_

"_We are you three. We don't know how we're going to do it yet." _

"I see. Well Lord Potter-Black, what is your answer should we say if you lie then Miss Bell pays the price."

"LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS! SHE DOESN'T KNOW A THING ABOUT THE ROBOTS! I'VE TOLD YOU THE TRUTH ANYWAY I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT THEM!" Harry cried out in desparation.

"You see, I don't quite believe you. CRU!" Dawlish began when Harry snapped.

Harry's magic welled up inside of him, thans to a neat camoflauge spell Katie knew she had blended the Elder wand into his skin completely undectable by anything aside from concentrated magical artefact detectors which were only located in the Department of Mysteries.

Harry's magic shredded the bindings holding him to his chair and he surged forwards. With another gesture of his hand Katie's bindings incinerated into flames. Dawlish went for his wand when Harry pictured Dawlish being leviated and with another flick of his hand sent him into and through the glass window and suspended him above certain death.

"Accio Dawlish's wand." Katie whispered before casting an incendio on the focus making Dawlish scream violently and silently.

"Now Dawlish, you wanted to know about the Robots?" At that the autobots shimmered into view.

"Unfortunately for you, they were made out of rather large bouts of accidental magic when I was pissed off at the ministry...Now you've seen them, I'm going to have to kill you." Harry took the leviatation charm from Katie added a speeding charm and weight charms and dropped the acting minister to his death.

"_How're you gonna get out of this one?" _Asked Crosshairs.

"Tried to kill me, I defended my self and he went out the window." Then the aurors charged up the stairs with McGonagall in tow.

"What happened here?" Demanded the Acting Headmistress as the aurors let off several bludgening spells.

Harry pulled out the elder wand and casually deflected the spells aimed his way and responded with a violent "DURUA PULSUS TRIA!" Three hurling spells connected with each of the aurors hurling them unconsious.

"Professor, today will be the day that they almost apprehended Harry James Potter-Black and Katie Bell. HOUND! CROSSHAIRS! WRECKERS! CATCH! WE'RE DONE!"

Katie stared at him "Catch?"

"Come on Kat, what you've never thought of performing an high octane escape attempt?" Asked Harry his eyes glittering with excitement.

Katie grinned grabbed his hand and summoned Harry's pack which she placed in her pocket and together they jumped out the window.

Crosshairs caught them and swiftly shifted into his car form and the five autobots whizzed towards the gates and into a new chapter of their human allies lives. _"What's our destinataion punk?" _Asked Crosshairs.

"America...Arizona...First we need money passports and all of that."

The group made it to Gringotts and five hundred galleons lighter, Harry and Katie left with complete passports and ID's. Harry also found out that he had inherited several homes throughout the world not including the five in America.

Before the British Wizarding World could finish buring its dead Harry and Katie and their autobot companions were setting down firmly on American soil. The Autobots had made their own way across the pond by utilising a space/time bridge.

All Cybertronians could make them but it tended to be Primes and the Seekers who could make them without any major stress to their circuits. "Katie, we seriously need to catch up on muggle subjects." Harry brought up on their first day after the jetlag from the two international portkeys had worn off.

Before Katie could go and grab the groceries from the store the doorbell rang. Katie filled with trepidation and nerves, opened the door slowly "Yes?"

"Miss Bell? I'm Auror Detective Jones and this Auror Clark, this is the house of Harry Potter and Katie Bell?" The auror questioned. Katie noticed that both of the aurors were wearing jeans, shoes and shirts with glasses not like the aurors in Britain.

"Who is love?" Katie looked behind her and wearing jeans and ratty shirt with evident shower hair present was Harry.

"The aurors."

"Let 'em in and I'll get the kettle on. Aurors I'm guessing this is going to take a while tea or coffee?" Harry called out.

"Tea please." Said Jones.

"Water if thats okay." Commented Clark taking in the house looking to see where any illegal artifacts may be hidden.

"Milk? Sugar? Detective?"

"Milk please."

Harry came out shortly with ice cold water and a piping hot cup of tea. "So what can we help with officers?"

"We heard that Tom Riddle had been defeated and that the hero and his girlfriend had skipped out. We wanted clarification and to find out what you two were going to be doing in the States and for how Long."

""Well, we had planned to move to the States and use one of my families properties, use it as a homebase and see the sights. Possibly go abroad and see the world. Then possibly find work and live here permanately but we need some muggle qualifications." Harry explained, the aurors stared at the boy.

"We can do that...It'd be tough. How familiar are the pair of you with Time spells?"

Katie and Harrys eyes widened at the suggestion but the aurors caught the black haired teens breathing hitch. "Like timeturners?If you're including timeturners yes I am familiar. Had to save myself and late godfather from dementors."

"You two are way behind in magical studies. We are not blaming you but more your governments...We propose to send you into a five year time loop in five months. You can fit any sort of time into a month providing the numbers are the same. If you're willing we can start in three weeks."

The pair nodded and the aurors left. Harry and Katie flopped onto the sofa and wrapped their arms around each other. "Shopping?" Harry graoned but got up, grabbed a three times to big a jacket and his trainers which were barely being held apart.

"We are definitely going clothes shopping later today." Katie instructed, pulling out her debit card.

Harry groaned "I can..."

"Harry, you don't have to pay for everything. My parents left myself and two elder brothers a nice inheritence only accessable when the youngest of the family me turned eighteen. Its somewhere in the region of three quarter of a million galleons AFTER we split the money three ways as per our parents instructions and three hundred thousand dollars each. Harry you're letting me stay with you and you're paying for this trip AND our lessons. You really don't have to pay for your clothe shopping." Katie responded going for her wand ready to cast some minor jinxes to get Harry to agree.

"Fine, at least let me buy lunch or dinner."

Soon enough the two teenagers entered the supermarket and after getting horribly confused at the American Shelving system and asked for help they finally found what they needed. "Cheeses, Pasta, Mince, Sausages, Bacon, Potatoes, Rice, Oil..." Harry called out and to some of the others amazement Katie plucked the items off their shelves sized the distances and sent the items flying at tremendous speed only for Harry to pluck them out the air.

"How do you do that?" A young boy asked, curiosity evident in his voice.

"Naturally quick, sports and practise." Harry responded swiping several bottles of sauce for the boys family.

"How did you know I needed them?"

"Saw your list and sort of guessed. I'm Harry Potter by the way."

"Sarah Charms, this is Nathan. Moved here recently?"

Harry nodded and grunted in affirmation and plucked a jar of pickles out of the air as his back was turned. "Trust as well Nathan. I know my girlfriend well enough for her to launch things at the back of my head to pluck it out the air."

"You just moved next to the Witwicky's?"

"Urhm, we haven't actually got around to meeting the neighbours. What is the general custom of the neighbourhood for meeting newcomers?"

"A little get together a BBQ, that sort of thing...Not pressuring you two at all. Where are your parents? A little young to be visiting the States together."

Harry paled as the memory of his lack of parents crept into his mind. "Orphan, mad-man killed them, turned his gun on me but it backfired leaving me with my scar...I don't wish to remember it."

Charlotte gasped "I'm so sorry. I..."

"It's fine, don't worry about it. We planning to do a BBQ at some point anyway."

Katie had listened with half an ear and two hours later they were meandering back to their house with their bags of shopping in the trolleys they had borrowed from the store. After unloading the trolley's Harry wandlessly banished them back to the mall.

That was the routine for the rest of the day except for the fact Katie was dragging Harry through various clothing stores. Several hundred dollars lighter both of them left with an entire new wardrobe.

Harry disposed of his cast offs in a bin and as Katie cast a wide range disruption charm Harry ignited the inside of the bin and they left as it began to smoke and belch flames.

The rest of the weeks past like a flash, they held a BBQ with the neighbours invited, the adults brought alcohol and salad save for the Witwicky's who quickly wormed their way into the teens hearts and brought an entire horde of various desserts and even collapsed their fence along with the Charms family on Harry's other side to make a large enough area for the party.

"Mr. Potter." Began Mr. Charms.

"Please call me Harry. Not old enough to be called Mister, that title belongs to my late father until I feel ready to take the title." Harry responded.

"Then call me George. I have to ask what is in your garage?"

Katie saw a familiar grin and glitter on Harry's face and in his eyes. The pair of them both agreed that America had changed Harry for the better, he loved the anonymity of the neighbours. The reputation he had was that of a brilliant cook, looking back Harry blessed his rough growing up because it had taught him some skills that most lacked. "Let's go before the missus changes her mind and ropes me into meeting the local judge."

"Missus?"

"The girlfriend, the other half, significant other, George. Its just another nickname." Harry replied his eyes glinting.

They left through the front of the house, entered the garage and George's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "How the heck did you manage to conceal these? How much did you pay for the house?"

"A magician never reveals his secrets. Inherited the house, one of a considerable amount. As for the cars, my Godfather was an intelligent and albeit eccentric but rich man. He left me these cars, he was unjustly accused of thirteen acounts of murder but before he died, killed in front of me actually he left me everything. He told me he had someincredibly expensive cars and vehicles on one of my parents properties. I know what you're thinking, how much do I want for the Chevrolet Corvette C7 Stingray and the Ganassi, Kobalt and Impala? The answer is not willing to sell them, the memory of my Godfather's death of two years ago is still fresh."

George could only pray to god, in the hopes that the implied dark life his host had before coming, that he wouldn't do anything stupid or squander what he had inherited. "I understand, I work as a mechanic and if you wanted I could teach you."

"I'd love that."


	5. Chapter 5

**Time of our choosing**

**By: Darksider82**

**Beta: Wingedseerwolf**

**Disclaimer: Must we go through this tediousness every time? No I don't own anything from these franchises.**

**Transformers/HP x-over**

**HP/KB and Transformer ships are standard**

"Chatting and Spells"

"_Flashback conversations, nonverbal spells and autobots talking"_

The five month year time dilation the American Academy for Magic had set up for the two runaways paid off dramatically. For both parties, the Americans were smug because they had won over a powerful figure in the magical world.

They didn't particularly care about the 'Boy-Who-Lived' crap but they respected Harry Potter as a wizard who had lots of untapped potential, so the American Wizarding Culture invested and the results were staggering.

The boy's power had grown exponentially and rapidly. Harry decided to turn his attitude to his studies around and the Wizarding Education Board of America saw the boy could become one of the most powerful battle mages in the past three hundred years with the power of Alexander Potter, the founder of the Four Corner States.

Harry's skill over Defensive arts, Offensive arts, Transfiguration, Nature magic and Arcane magic was increible. With a wand he was amazing but what they discovered were several restriction blocks placed by his parents and Dumbledore.

The result was amazing, medi-wizards saw the traces of phoenix tears and basilisk venom in his blood thicken and they came to the conclusion, Harry Potter was now able to use wandless magic.

Katie discovered more about Charms, Warding making, Ward breaking and Ward construction. They also discovered she had runic sight, which meant she was able to see runic arrays that would be tripped by someone activating them.

The pair also revealed they were exceptionally studious in catching up in mundane subjects, with Harry taking exceptional interest in chemistry, biology, maths and mechanics.

Katie took an interest Biology, Psychology and Forensic science. They had excelled enough to graduate from High School a few years ahead Samuel James Witwicky. Harry wasn't exactly close to Sam but to keep Ron and Judith happy.

The two nineteen year old teens were now sitting around the Witwicky's dining room table, they had joined their year group easily keeping pace and managed to graduate in 2000 with Ron's spectacular coffee and an impatient sixteen year old Sam waiting for a driving lesson.

The two were looking over their future careers, whilst Harry had his family tree out. "Kat, I've finally decided I'm going to enlist in the army. Apparently most of my family on the both sides served in the British and American army."

Katie stared at her long time boyfriend "You're WHAT!" She exclaimed her temper flaring slightly.

"Joining the military, Kat you're going to Medical School for six years, I've been working part time with George in his garage buisness part time and weekends for two years even though we would be adults back home George can't take me on full time until I'm twenty one. The army allows you entrance the moment you're eighteen, besides you told me that me in a uniform makes me look pretty good looking."

Katie nodded at that. "You have a point. A very good point. What about us seeing the world?" She said curiously.

"The moment, I finish my stint the military we'll see the world."

"Come on Harry, I thought we were going for a driving lesson." Called Sam.

"Go on get out of here you three."

Soon enough a Chevrolet Impala was crusing smoothly down the road. Roadbuster smirked as he was driven out. The moment Harry and Katie had finished their time dilation, they had immediately made a complex pocket dimension which was linked with a storage container in the docks. The dimension was so the Autobots could scan for Optimus Prime and any other Cybertronians that may have entered the atomosphere.

"No, nothing." Growled Crosshairs.

None of the autobots blamed their human partners for their lack of success. Maybe they were the last of the Autobots.

It was two hours later when Harry and Katie joined them in the pocket dimension. "You guys, you know how Katie's heading to Medical School..." The bots nodded "...I'm heading into the Military. We've created a secret doorway that allows you to leave whenever you want should you detect any Autobot signitures."

The bots stared at the boy "You're going to the military! How long for?" Boomed Hound.

"Six years, give or take." Harry replied making some of the bots get a tear in their eye.

"_We're not crying punk. A bit upset that we're going to be on our own but hey we've had some fun. We've learnt things from each other and besides we know your luck, we'll be seeing each other soon enough. We'll see you off at the enrolling office and pick up point." _Sniffled Crosshairs. No-one was wise in disagreeing.

Two days of getting all the paperwork cleared and soon enough Harry had enlisted as a member of the United States Military.

Katie looked on tears rolling down her face as Harry got onto the truck and left her behind. Taking a deep breath she got back into Crosshairs, and they headed off.

(Time Skip. Yes)

It September, 2007 in Qatar where a CV-22 was just touching down in SOCCENT. Inside it were a crack squad of Rangers, their destination would be the United States and an honourable discharge.

"I can't wait to go home." Epps stated, getting cheers and celebrations from the rangers.

"Oh man, a perfect day? Anyone got a perfect day? What about you Fig?" Asked Donnelly trying to get some sleep in the roasting Osprey.

Fig rambled on about barbequed gator ribs, half in English and half in Spanish. "Fig, you're going spaniard on us again...How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not going to your mothers. What about you Don?" Asked Epps.

"A live game, warm beer and a cold hot dog. What about you Hawk?" Asked Donnelly

Harry 'Hawk' Potter looked up "Can't wait to see my wonderful girlfriend of far too damn long. She knows I'm getting out, I've been telling her its a week from now but I've got a surprise all planned out..." With that he tapped the left side of his chest.

"Go on man tell us." William 'Will' Lennox, Harry's superior officor pleaded, already guessing what easily one of his best squad members had in his inside chest pocket.

Harry reached inside his vest and pulled out a well worn picture of Katie and a small box. "That her?" Asked Lennox indicating to the photo.

Harry nodded "Here's the ring."

Silence fell in the Osprey, even the pilot was surprised Hawk rarely ever talked about his personal life until everyone started clapping. "You are whipped." Epps said grinning madly.

"What about you Captain? Got a perfect day? I've seen you nursing a photo." Harry heckled, Lennox and himself had got along like a house on fire. Lennox was similar to Harry, Lennox came from a military family and all of his brothers and father were respected soldiers. Lennox to be a member of the 75th Rangers and leading a unit wasn't something to be sniffed at.

"I just want to see my wife and baby girl for the first time. More especially my baby girl." Hawk smirked as his squad mates began to heckle and tease their captain.

The Osprey touched down and the squad headed to their barracks to pack up their stuff. Donnelly and Fig were the only members of the squad to have seen Harry use magic and on the basis of it being 'wicked' had kept it quiet. "Hawk, about your gift...I think you need to tell Epps and the Captain." Donnelly said quietly as Hawk wandlessly stripped his carbine down and began to clean it.

"I said I will, when its time."

However that time quickly began to approach as a military helicopter began to make its way towards the SOCCENT base. "Attention all forces Bogey in the reeds, not squawking and under F-22 Raptor escort.

As this was happening Lennox was happily sat in front of a computer screen chatting with his wife and making silly faces at the baby, who gurgled. Suddenly the screen began to crackle with static "I love you, I'm going to be home soon."

Harry had just hung up after his talk with Katie, his girlfriend had just come off the late shift and was now looking forward to three weeks of time off. "I wish I was home." He said aloud, most of his friends were in the same boat.

Suddenly an explosion rocked the base, he grabbed his bag, rifle and was out the door. "What the..." He hastily flung himself to the floor as tank went flying into the barracks.

"HAWK! You okay buddy?" Called Epps, physically pulling the shorter man to his feet with one had.

"I'm good Epps. What the hell is happening?"

"Big Ass Alien Robot, we're getting out of here." Harry nodded before growing a fireball in his hand and launched it the moment the flames turned white.

Unknown to them the Robot ejected its partner which rapidly burrowed into the sand.

Katie flopped onto the sofa of her house, pizza lying open on the coffee table and bottle of Coke next to it. She turned on the TV to see the News On.

"_BREAKING NEWS! US BASE IN QATAR DESTROYED! NO SURVIVORS FOUND!" _Katie stared as the details and the list of Soldiers were read out. However their was some good news, the majority of the bodies had someway of identifcation and a list of MIA soldiers appeared.

Katie relaxed completely, yes MIA was bad news but it in her opinion no confirmed death meant their was a slim chance a desperately slim chance that her boyfriend would still be alive.

Then the back door opened, Katie pulled out her pistol which was resting on the coffee table beside her when Ron and Judy entered the house. Ron was carrying a bottle of Whiskey and Judy had brought with her a good portion of chocolate fudge cake.

"Don't worry, from what you have told me Harry is going to be all right. You also mentioned that he was special, just remember that Harry will make it back to you."

Katie dried her eyes and began to wolf down the pizza.

Meanwhile back in Qatar, Epps sat under the turret of a ruined tank gulping down a two litre bottle of water that Harry had provided. During one of Harry's down time prior his stint in Qatat, he had stocked up on bottle of water and stored them in a magical fridge and freezer.

"Radio's are fried and we are stranded." Donnelly looked around, the surving squad members had said they felt stirring beneath their feet.

Then Hawk moved like a bolt of lightning, he gestured with his hand and Donnelly came flying towards the group and Lennox's eyes widened as a fireball slammed into the metal scorpion. "RUN! Mahfouz, you mentioned your village had a phone. Get us their. Harry, you explain to me what you're doing when you catch us up." Lennox ordered and the rangers began to run following the young arab.

Scorponok hissed manically and his engines revving and he charged his blasters and discharged two bolts of energy at this pathetic meat bag only for it to pull a solid block of glass in front of it and vanish.

Harry materialised in a small cave a few hundred metres ahead and to the left of the scorpion and immediately began to sprint. Lennox and his men had set up a perimeter around the village as Harry came belting towards them, scorpion on his tail. "RANGERS! INCOMING!" Harry shouted and he dived over the wall.

"PAPA!" Shouted Mahfoux as pelted through the village Lennox covering him.

"FIG, DONNELLY COVER THE LEFT! EPPS CENTRE! HAWK COVER EPPS! Sir I need a telephone."

Mahfouz's father understood and handed Lennox the phone and the captain couldn't help but grin.

In the pocket Dimension Crosshair's eyes widened, they had found three. Two decpticons and one autobot and the autobot was their next door neighbour. "Boys, I've found Bee."


End file.
